The concept of interlocking shapes is well known in the art of construction members. Most of the known interlocking shapes have two shapes that interconnect in some way such as a tongue in groove. The known types of interlocking shapes are generally male-female connections. There are a wide variety of types of these connections in a wide variety of applications and shapes. However, these known shapes have the disadvantage that two shapes are needed to form the interlock, limiting the configurations and increasing the costs for the creation of a male and a female part.
The foregoing example of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.